Snapped
by TT17
Summary: Earth's last hope has gone insane. Short musing, sort of angsty, sort of...


"Snapped"  
a sort of partly fictional thing  
by: TT17  
contact: tomturbo17@hotmail.com  
Notes: Nothing special about the story...other than for once there's no yuri...go me!  
Disclaimer wa: I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters.  
11-30-2001  
  
  
Earth's last hope has gone insane. The girl with the power of eternity, of love, of justice, has snapped. One would think that having already seen her closest friends die, twice, would make her immune to such stuff. However, in an instant, a moment, or more, or less, a bullet tore asunder what was really the most fragile of psyches. The girl awakens from her naive self-sheltering world of love, of justice, of fairness. Today a man down on his luck attacked her and her friends, demanding money. He had a gun.  
The brunette immediately placed herself between the attacker and her friends. The raven-haired girl with what some may call a fiery disposition, stepped up to the odango-hair's side. The other two stepped between. It was all so fast, they'd later say. It was just too fast.  
Usagi tried so hard to understand what was happening when she heard the sound. A loud clap, like thunder. Only worse. A thousand times more shattering. A thousand times more silencing. Usagi hates thunder. The suddenness of it was unnerving to her. Assertive and encompassing. There was no escaping thunder. No way to stop the noise. Or what came with the noise.  
The mugger shook violently. His voice cracked. He dropped his weapon and he ran. In the distance, all was silent. She could hear Minako scream, could hear Ami cry out. Rei's arms were suddenly there, restraining her. She didn't even realize she was moving forward. But then, there she was, at Makoto's side. The blood was not yet visible, but Usagi knew. She knew the bullet had done too much damage.  
There was no reason for the attack, she would later mull over this thought.  
The police came too late. Usagi had tried to use the ginzuishou to save her friend. It was useless. Love and justice were useless that night. Eternity would never come for her friend, or perhaps it had come too early. Her protector was fallen.  
They all tried so hard to go on after that night. They tried so hard, and they got so far, but in the end it didn't even matter. Usagi awoke to something she couldn't comprehend. The world. She had always known there was hate, but she never had to succumb to it. She knew there were bad people, but couldn't she help them? Couldn't she heal them? She was going to make everyone smile. She was Sailor Moon.  
The funeral took place on a rainy day.  
Mamoru put his arm around her shoulder and told her it would be okay. Just to cry. She didn't cry. She couldn't. Makoto was gone now, there was an absence of light, a hole where once everything was full. Usagi didn't cry.  
She found no use in tears.  
Everyone tried to cheer everyone up. They all tried to go on. They cried. They mourned. They purged and they underwent their own personal catharsis. All but her. She understood that now she had to be strong. Her talking cat told her life would be alright. The senshi's duty was to protect their Princess.  
This was the breaking point. Usagi screamed one first and one last cry of pain and despair. The poor girl always did bottle up her emotions. Fairness. Love. Justice. Useless.  
And then she smiled. She pulled out her all powerful crystal, the penultimate representation of the power of love. And she smashed it against the wall. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Usagi hunched over and mumbled a rapid succession of phrases. the unfairness. No one should die. No one should die. Luna got the others to come as quickly as possible. It was too late.  
  
Meanwhile, the police finally identified the murderer. Some bum drunk on the streets. 20 years in the state penitentiary. Or something along those lines. Who really knows, it barely got two lines in the D section of the Tokyo Times.  
  
Her smile faded, she placed a bouquet of pink roses at the memorial.  
"Thank you...."  
Usagi returned to her friends. The darkness was coming. The ginzuishou was gone, and without it love could not return to fight the darkness. And it would not return. Anger and hate had entered the girl's heart. Finally, love was not the only power in the universe. And without love there would never be a new great power that could vanquish evil. The silence approached. No love. No thrill.  
"For my life...."  
Usagi was a fully functional member of society. Albeit an insane one. Thing was, nobody knew anymore. Usagi's role model behavior was just that. Role playing.  
"I'm sorry...."  
Love love love. It makes the world go round.  
"We all are...."  
And up.  
"I'm so sorry...."  
And down.  
"Thank you....."  
Silence is golden.  
"......"  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
  
That's it? Yes. That's it. I was a bit...how do you say...sad? when I wrote this. Anyway, if you don't get it at the end with the quotes and stuff, I'm sorry that I didn't make it more clear. That's Usagi, talking to Makoto...the grave of Makoto, anyway.  
And am I the only one that thinks Usagi has a fragile personality that COULD snap at any given time? And then we'd have a really insane girl with the power of the ginzuishou loose....and that wouldn't be good, now would it? No, it wouldn't. Am I...if you think she's fragile, please do share. Danke.  
TT17 


End file.
